How they meet
by FoxTheDarkness
Summary: It how Fox meets her love of her life...But, she trys to run away from it. T for kissing and a little of fighting, but mostly yelling. It will have more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I could hear a ring from my bedroom, while I was in the bathroom, brushing my hair. I set my brush down, then ran in my bedroom. I saw my cell on top of my bed, and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey fox! Can you come over to the park Saturday?" I heard sonic on the other line on my cell phone. I thought for a minute, but smiled, saying,

"Yeah, I can make it, why?"

"I'm holding a Pincknic at the park, the whole gang is going be there!"

"Want me to bring anything?"

"Anything is fine, but I think you should call Amy to see what she's not bringing." Sonic said. We chat for a little, and he told me it started at noon, then he hung up. I went back to the bathroom, finishing my stuff.

I walked out of my house, black jeans that were ripped up, with red paint splatter all over the, with a a few red straps on the back on my knees, along with a chain on my right side. My shirt was gray, with a pink splatter in the middle, that said 'FOX' on it. The sleeves on them were ripped up, and tied. My hair was pulled up in a pony-tail, but my bangs hanged low. I walked down the sidewalk, finally reaching the place I wanted to go. Amy Rose's house. I walked down the stone path, as I reach the door, knocking on it. I could hear her shout out to me, saying the door was unlocked. I opened it, and walked in, shutting the door. I took my sandles off, and walked in the kitchen. I saw Amy walking around, blows in her hands. I smiled as I walked over to her, as she looked my way, smiling.

"Oh hey Fox! What are you doing here?" She asked, setting all the blows on her table.

"Sonic asked me if I wanted to come to the picknick, and I wanted to know what to bring, and he told me that you were cooking."

"Well, I'm not really baking anything-"

"Cus you burn them all the time" I said, smiling.

"Yeah yeah, so, you should know what I'm not making then." She said, turning around. She looked back at the table, sighing. "How am I going to do this...?"

"Why not have me spend the night, and I'll help you with the dishes while my stuff is baking?" I offered. She smiled brightly, nodding happily. I smiled back. "Alright, then I go get the stuff I need, and I'll be back in a hour or so." I said.

"Alright, and next time, don't bother knocking, just come in!" Amy said, waving me off. I ran off from the house, running down the sidewalk. Just as I turn on a corner of a block, I found myself down on the ground.

"Ow.." I said, rubbing the back of my head. I looked up, seeing a dark Hedgehog standing in front of me, a mean look on his face. His eyes looked deep into mine, as I shivered. He growled to me,

"Watch were you're going..." and with that, he turned around and left. I growled as I got up, and without thinking, I charge at him, as I slapped him across the back of his head. He stumbled forward, as he turned around sharply, running up to me, as he stood over me, growling. "DON'T YOU DARE HIT IT LIKE THAT!"

"OH YEAH! WHY NOT, MISTER RUDE! MAYBE YOU SHOULD WATCH WERE YOUR GOING!" I yelled at him, sticking my head up higher, my nose pressed on his. He shoved me back, as I slam down on the ground. It shocked me a little, but I got up, shoving him back. Then his fist met my stomach. I gasped as I bend around his fist. Blood came out of my mouth, splattering on his arm. I stumble back, as I wrapped my arm around my stomach, growling a little. He turned around, then walked around. My eyebrows frowned as my lips cruld up, a sharp growl came from me as I ran to him, slamming my fist on the side of his head. Then, his fist met my face. I fell down, holding the side of my face. He looked down at me, his eyes anger glaring at me. I turn my head, but my eyes didn't move as I spit blood out of my mouth. I got up, then walked past him, my shoulders hitting his. He growled, but walked the other way I came. I walked into my house as I angry packed some of my stuff, then went to grab things from my Cabinet. After what I figer what I was going to make. I packed them too, as I walked back to Amy's house. I walked in, taking my sandles off, then set my stuff down, when I heard Amy gasp. She rushed over to me, her hand on my sowlen side of my face, seeing the dried blood on the corner of my lips.

"W-What happen!"

I shock my head side to side as I softly push her hand away.

"Its fine...just a little fight, nothing to worry about..." I said. I got my stuff out, as Amy rushed to her bathroom. She got out a kit, making me sit down at the table as she put a wrap around my face, and making my hair cover it, making it hard to see it. "Thanks" I said, as I started to bake.

I had finished helping Amy with her cooking, as I rested on the couch, my arms folded behind my head. I was beon mad at that hedgehog, thinking that he could shove me and punch me with getting away from it. I rolled over, as I closed my eyes, soon falling asleep...

"FOX! WAKE UP!" Amy shouted, starling me. I sat up, looking around, my ears high up. I saw amy, in her red dress, her hair pulled back. Her hands were on her hips, as she tapped her foot. I rubbed my eye that wasn't covered, then yawned.

"Yeah?" I asked, starching the back of my head.

"Get up and get ready, its going to start in a hour." And with that, she got up and walked away. I got up, rushing as I fixed my hair, and all that. Later, me and Amy rushed out the door, carrying our goods in our hands. We rushed to the park, see Sonic and Tails, along with Cream and Cheese. They were sitting down on a cloth, chatting with each other. Tail turned his head for a second, as he spotted us. He told the rest, as they got up, rushing over to us. Sonic came in front of me, coming from high speed, making my hair fly up. He notice the wrap, as he slowly grabbed a few things from me.

"...W..What happen..?" he asked quietly, as I shock my head.

"Its nothing, don't worry about...j-just please don't talk about it right now...not here." I said, walking past him. I set the stuff down on the cloth, as I leaned back up, brushing my self.

"BOO!"

"Kiya~!" I screamed, jumping up. I turned around, hand on my heart as I saw a green hedgehog.

"Srouge!" I yelled, slapping him in his arm. He chuckled to himself as his sunglasses fell down a little, as I looked into his red eyes.

"Nice to see you too" he smiled to himself, pulling his sades up. "Oh, and nice banged there.." he said, turning around, walking away. My eyebrow frowned, as I was about to open my mouth, when my eye caught something. I turn to where it was at, but there was nothing there.

"hm...?" I blinked, lost in thought for a minute.

"Fox..?" I turned around, greeted by a small rabbit. I smiled, embracing her in my arms. She smiled back at me, returning the hug. She let go of me, her small fingers wrapping around my arm, a she led me to the rest of the gang that has already grew more. Everyone shared there hello's, 'whats up?', a slap on the back, handshakes, and other stuff. We all steatle in our Five blankets, thanks to our huge numbers, as we started to open the blows of food, but someone asked,

"Hey, has anyone seen Shadow?" Everyone turn to who asked, it was Amy.

"No, but I thought I saw him not long ago..." sonic said, thinking to himself.

"Hey guys! I see him!" Cream chimed, pointing to the front gates. I turn my head, then snapped it back.

'Crap!' I turn my head again, seeing it was the same dark hedgehog from yesterday, the one that I had the fight. A shiver ran down my spine as I notice him staring at me.

"Come on Shadow!" Amy yelled, waving him over, "We're about to start eating!" The hedgehog slowly walked to me and Amy, as Amy grabbed his hand, pulling him down next to her and me. He looked over at me, but then shift them back to Amy. 'Does he remember me?" I thought, 'No, he would...' Sighing, I shifted a little til I couldnt face him. I listen to the rest, hearing what was new, when someone whispered.

"Hey...Why isn't Fox eating...She's been keeping her head down for an hour now..." I looked over who was talking, seeing A white bat, Rouge, whispering to Blaze. Rouge looked up, seeing that I was looking at her. Before she could say anything, I push my self up, then walked away. I could hear everyone go quiet once I left, and I could hear someone say,

"I'll go get her." The voice sounded stressed out, but a lot of them said a quite yes. Storming off, I found myself far away from the rest, by the end of the park. I sat down, under a tree, and staid at the sky. I slam my head back, sighing deeply. My right eye started to hurt, and I was about to rip the wrap away, when a hand gripped onto my wrist. I looked up, surprise it was the hedgehog. I gasped a little, as he used his finger to move my hair away. He studied my wrap, then, with carefully hands, he slowly peeled it away from my skin. Once it was all unwrapped, he saw my sowlen eye. The skin around it didnt help. It was mostly back, blue, and purple. In the dissident, I could hear a song I always loved. **Day & Night.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day &amp; Night<strong>

By: Basshunter.

I Dont Know  
>How I Could Live Without You<br>But You Changed  
>Everything That I Knew<p>

As Time Went On  
>All The Bad Feelings Were Gone<br>They Say When Your In Love  
>You Know<p>

[Chorus]

Every Day, Every Night  
>Your In My Mind<br>I Can't Deny  
>I Close My Eyes To Think Of You My Love<br>You Make Me Feel Alive X2

I Dont Know  
>How I Could Live Without You<br>But You Changed  
>Everything That I Knew<p>

As Time Went On  
>All The Bad Feelings Were Gone<br>They Say When Your In Love  
>You Know<p>

[Chorus X2]

Once the song ended, I looked away, My heart pounding. Right there I wanted to die. I felt his fingers again, lightly stoke my cheek. I tun my head back to him, looking deep into his red eyes.

"I...I'm sorry..." I whispered. I slowly pulled away, turning my back to him, as I grabbed my wrap. Putting it back on, I got up. His hand grabbed mine, as I stood there, my back to him, my head looking down, while he was still on his one knee. "Shadow..." I mumbled, shutting my eyes shut.

'no...Shadow, I cant...' I screamed in my head, but, once I open my mouth, only a small tiny squick came out. I couldn't believe it. I try so hard not to let it fall apart, and now I'm on the edge. And what I hate the most is...**_I have lost._** Falling down on my knees, I cried. After holding it all in, someone I feared has touch it, making it all burst back out. Oh how I pity myself. I yelped in pain, feeling a stinging in my right eyes, as my breath hitch, a hiccup earned. Oh did I wish I was alone at the time, in an abandon house like last time, on that cold winter day. I didn't notice till later, He had crawled in his lap, while I cried on his shoulder, his hand rubbing the small of my back. He tried to hush me, his lips lightly on my ear, as it twitch a lot. My arm wrapped limping around him, my fingers griping his back.

Five minutes past, what felt like five years, I had finally calmed down. Shadow had propped me up on the tree, while he sat next to me. I had my head rest on his shoulder, tears still ran down light down my face. Then, they stopped. I sat up, wiping my wet face with the back of my sleeve, sniffing. Once I had dried my chin, cheeks, and eyes, I open them, a little blurry, but I looked over at shadow, whom rested back, his hands folded back behind his head. his eyes were half close, as he watch a flock of birds fly off.

I took in a deep breath, opening my mouth, but he said, "I'm sorry.." the words at first shocked me, but I snap my mouth shut, nodding my head. he looked over at me, then lightly sighed. "I...I had a bad day...When we had that fist fight. I was heading to the gym to take the stress out, but...You-'

"I got you mad" I said, cutting him off. "And, I'm sorry also. I've always been raised to fight back." I said shyly.

"I understand" he said simply, as he got up, holding his hand out. "Te others would be worried..." I shock my head. I got up, lightly pushing his hand away.

"Tell them I went home." And with that, I walked past him. I knew he was hurt a little, but, I could be around him anymore. He made my heart pound hard in my chest, and, I was just not ready. I was not ready to _**...fall in love...**_ I walked out the park, never looking back.

The walk took a long time to get to my house, and it was almost night time. I unlocked my door, slamming it shut, rushing up the stairs. I landed in my room, plopping down on my bed, and started to cry again. As I cried, I could hear the his _voice_ still. His quiet hush, tickling in my ear. His fingers running up my spine, then back down, over and over. The tears dried up in no time, as I rolled over, looking at my poster on my wall. I drew it when I was a kid, and I still have it on my wall, it the same spot. I sighed, then covered myself, not carring that I didnt change. I feel asleep in no time.

I had no dream, nor any nightmare, it was all black. I open my tried eyes, then sighed. I hope everything was a dream. But, of course it wasn't. A knock startled me, as the banging at my front door keep going. I got up, rushing to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Swinging the door open, I saw Amy. Her face was flush with anger, and seeing this, my ears fell down, as my tail slowly tuck down between my legs.

"Amy..-" I started, but, sighing, I move aside, know I was in trouble. Amy stomped inside, plopping down in a chair. Slowly, I made my way to her, as she point to hte floor. I sat down on my rug, looking down at my hands.

"Fox..." she started, trying to find the right words. "will you please look at me.." she asked, her voice pleading. I slowly move my eye up, looking through my bang. She raise her brow lightly, frowning. Taking a deep breath, she went on. "What was with you yusterday? Why did you just leave for no good reason? Shadow was looking for you, and he told us that you said you were going home! You all had us worry! Sonic almost started a fight with shadow, saying that he did something to you!" She let it all out, as each word, mostly _his _name hurt me. I took in a shaky breath, and look back down.

"He was the person I got into a fight..." I finally said, sighing. I heard her gasp, as I looked back up, seeing her wip out her cellphone. "WAIT!" I screamed, making her stop were she was. "H-H-He Apologize to me!" I sobbed, ready to cry again. Tears ran down lightly, as I watch Amy open her mouth, then shut it, then open it, then shut once more. Over and over. I wanted to tell her that he was there when I started to cry, but, I also, could not speak. We watch each other for god know how long, when there was another knock on my door. I pleaded Amy to make sure whoever is behind that door, not to see me in this state. She said eyes, as she showed me away. She walked over to the door, opening it. She was greated by Sonic, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Souge, Blaze, Knuckles, and, sadly...Shadow. She told them that I just when't back to bed, giving me a hit to go to my room. Slowly, I made my way to my room, lucky not to make a noise, and cralwed into my bed, covering myself. I sighed as I heard sonic and amy talk.

"May...May we see her...? S-She seem upset when she left. We want to see if she is ok..?" He asked.

"..."

"Amy..Please..?" He begged.

"Fine..." She said. SHE GAVE UP! I slapped my forehead, sighing angry. Their feet shuffled over to my room, a lock knock on my door. Slowly, then open the door. "One at a time guys..." Amy whispered.

"I'll go..." creamed said. She enter, shutting the door. I felt her sit down on teh bed, laying with me, her arms wrapped around me. I turn a little, looking at her with my eyes. She flinch, and was about to say something, when my hand covered her mouth. I shock my head, holding my finger to my lips. She nodded, getting what I was saying. I nodded to the door, and she looked, then back to me. Nodding a little, she gave me her all time cute a ever kiss on my cheek, then left. I rolled over again, as someone enter again.


End file.
